That Green Hill Back Home
by The Greenjay
Summary: Most people want to get out of the Hunger Games alive, but not me. I have accepted the fact that I will never see my family or friends again. As soon as that boy's name was called I knew I was going to die, but that is completely fine. I'm willing to die for him. I'm willing to do anything to get him back to that green hill back home. Let the 73rd annual Hunger Games begin.


**Hello everyone! I was cleaning out my computer of files I no longer needed when I stumbled across this. This takes place in the 73rd Hunger Games. It's something I had written a while back and I wanted to post this up to see if anyone would like me to continue with the idea. - The Greenjay**

* * *

I still remember ever single detail of that moment. I remember the overcast of swirling gray clouds in the sky making the usually sunny ranch lands of District 10 dull and lifeless. It was as if even Mother Earth herself knew it was reaping day. That she knew that two of her children, barely of age were, going to be chosen to be sent to fight to the death.

I remember our district escort, Trill, all dressed up in her pink outfit full of matching pink feathers. She was supposed to be some kind of bird. I don't know the name of the bird just that it started with an F. I remember her playing the same old video they play every year. I remember her then dipping her perfectly manicured fingernails into the glass bowl that held the names of children. Something different happened this time though. Instead of drawing out from the bowl on the right first, she drew from the left, the boys side.

I remember how she cleared her throat and read out the name.

"Stallion Greenhill."

I remember watching this boy walk out of the group of fourteen year olds. As I watched him walk onto the stage I saw the look on his face. He did not look cocky, he did not look afraid, his face was blank. I remember looking at that face and knowing that I was going to die in the arena in a few weeks because of it.

"Now for our young woman. Marz-"

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I called out.

I looked at the boy standing on the stage and smirked as I strode up confidently onto the stage.

"Your name dear?"

I took a deep breath, crossed my arms over my chest and made the most intimidating face I could muster up.

"Breeza Greenhill." I answered calmly.

I wanted all of Panem to know that I was ready to take on the world and whatever any other kind of crazy shit that would get thrown at us. There was no way in hell I was going to let my little brother die in that arena.

* * *

My parents came in along with my other little brother Bull. He had just turned eleven and would be entering the lottery next year. He was true to his namesake though. The kid was built like a bull. He was still so young yet incredibly strong, I would miss him. I looked up at my parents. I would miss them too.

"Honey, why? We can't lose both of you!" my mom wept wrapping me in her arms. I hugged her tight knowing that this is the last time I'll be able to hug her.

"You're not going to lose both of us mom. I volunteered to make sure that Stal will make it back home to you." I told her.

As I said this she cried even harder. I pulled away from her and looked to my father. He had been my rock for so many years and now this is the last time I'll ever get to see him. I threw my arms around my dad and he pulled me into a hug.

"You're going to be just fine sweetheart. You're smart, fast, and strong. You know how to handle a blade pretty well, but most importantly you have heart." he told me in a shaky voice.

"Stick together and you two will be just fine." he reassured. He had spoken those words to me, but I could see it in his eyes that he was trying to reassure himself too. I looked to my little brother Bull again and pulled him into a hug too.

"Don't worry Bull you'll be having one of your siblings come back to you. We're not going to leave you all alone." I heard him cry.

"I love you Breeza." he sobbed.

"I love you too Bull. I love you too." I whispered.

Soon enough the Peacekeeprs barged in without warning and drug my family away.

"I love you guys! I'll protect Stallion, I promise!" I yelled as they unwillingly left the room.

* * *

As soon as we were both on the train I pulled Stallion into a hug. No words had to be spoken. He knew why I had volunteered.

"Well you certainly don't look as intimidating as you did on stage." a male voice mocked.

I pulled away from my younger brother to come face to face with the winner of the 42nd hunger games, Luke Blackwood. This man was supposed to be one of our mentors.

"Give it a rest Luke and leave the poor kids alone. They're siblings for God's sake." the voice of Millie Trapper, victor of the 55th hunger games, rang.

"It doesn't matter, the way they carried themselves on stage during reaping is the way they're going to have to carry themselves through the rest of the games. Not to mention with the stunt this one pulled," Luke gestured to me. Stunt, what stunt? I was confused.

"She's gonna have a target on her back. The Careers will be watching her that's for sure." Luke huffed.

Millie sighed and sunk into a chair. She then motioned for us to sit as well. Once we were all seated she spoke.

"Well, where did you two work?" Millie asked.

Stallion answered first. "Well I was in the process of getting trained to work on the line with my sister in the slaughterhouse section of the factory. Before that I mainly worked with the butchers." my brother said.

"Well that could be useful. So you obviously should have some skill with a blade, though you are kind of thin-"

"_You_ worked in the slaughterhouse? What were you, their secretary?" Luke asked me. His voice was full of skepticism and disbelief. I folded my arms over my chest again.

"Yes I did work in the slaughterhouse and no I was_ not_ the secretary. I may be small but that doesn't mean I'm not strong. I had to earn my keep to stay on the line. I'm just as capable as any man who works there." I defended.

"Which part of the slaughterhouse exactly?" Millie questioned.

"I was kind of a floater. I would fill in wherever there was a missing person to earn extra money. I've worked on the kill floor, the floor above the kill floor where I would trim hides, cutting off legs, heads, and such and then putting them on the hook to send them down the line."

The two of past victors looked at me in shock.

"That's extremely dangerous for a kid! How the hell are you still alive?!" Luke asked. I heard my brother snicker.

"Breeza's no weakling. She knows what she's doing." Stallion stated. I could basically see the gears turning in Luke's head. Just what exactly is going through that man's mind, I wondered.

"Well Millie looks like we actually have a chance here with these two." Luke said with a smirk.

Millie smiled in agreement. "I think you're right, Luke."

"Let the 73rd annual Hunger Games begin."

* * *

**Well here it is. Now if you've been reading my other story, Seafoam, this is more than likely not going to be anything like that seeing as these are completely other tributes. This story (if continued) will honestly probably be much more sad than Seafoam with more action and violence too. Of course there will be the bright anf happy moments to match the sad ones too! If you haven't read Seafoam yet, please give it a try and check it out! Please let me know if you want this story, That Green Hill Back Home, to continue! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
